


New Master, old feelings(Title sucks I know OTL)

by LovePeaceAndBlood



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:25:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2317442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovePeaceAndBlood/pseuds/LovePeaceAndBlood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The time has finally come. Integra has passed away. The vampire king has lost his master and the Hellsing organization has ended. Or has it? The queen feels like her country could be in danger without the monster hunters and an old secret about a unknown sister is shown, leading to the next heir to the Hellsing Organization.</p>
<p>(Again. Title sucks, as does this summary Orz)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished the Hellsing Anime and I NEED to write about this. The fanfiction ideas are about to explode from me oAo Once I get all this out of my system I'll go back to my other story ; w ;
> 
> Disclamer-  
> I dont own the anime Hellsing~

_**Queen’s throne room** _  
**_Year 2040_ **

“Your Majesty, we have just received word from the Hellsing Organization” A royal guard said as he approached the queen, kneeling before her.

“What is this news? Good or bad?” The queen asked, a small frown forming on her lips. The guard looked up at her.

“It is miss Hellsing. She passed today, only but an hour ago” he said and she sighed softly.

“I see...I know it was requested of her that the Hellsing Organization end after her death...but our officers still are unable to deal with the supernatural issues. The Organization is very much needed...I do not want to take away the thing that is protecting my country.” she said, glancing away for a moment.

“My good sir...are we still in possession of the letter that her father left after his death for if anything were to happen to Integra?” She asked and he nodded

“Yes my queen, it is locked away as your mother had instructed previously” he said and she nodded.

“Fetch it for me please” she said and he nodded, rising to his feet and leaving to get it. As he left she sighed.

“I’ve been told that Alucard was quite fond of her..he must not be taking this very good...” she said to herself softly.

* * *

_**At the Hellsing Manor**_

“...Master...?” Seras asked hesitantly as she descended the stairs into his chambers. He had been down here since Integra had passed.

“What the hell do you want..” he almost growled, making her squeak, not wanting to anger the vampire king.

“Its just um...You didn’t come and speak to miss Integra before...” she didn’t finish as she saw his red eyes glowing in the back of the room, making her look away.

“Leave me be Seras. I want to be alone” he snapped at her and she nodded quickly, turning and running back up the stairs. Alucard sighed now that she was gone.

“...Integra..my countess...it looks like you’re gone now..why do humans have such short lives?” he bowed his head, feeling a small trail of blood slip down his cheek from his eye, wiping it away quickly. He missed his master so much..he hated feeling this way. Like part of him died with her.

* * *

 

“I found it, your highness” the guard returned, giving the sealed letter to her. She took it with a nod, carefully opening it.

“Thank you” she said as she started to read it

  
 _To her majesty, the queen,_

_Upon my death I have requested that this is to be given to you as instruction for the Hellsing Organization if something was to happen to my dear daughter, Integra. She is unaware of this for her own well being, but I have another daughter, who was conceived before Integra. My first daughter was conceived before I married my first wife. The woman, Veronica, gave up the child, as this was decided by us for the child’s well being. My daughter was Adopted by Jonathan and Mary Johnson, so if anything happens to Integra, she will inherit the family business._

_In regards,_  
 _Arthur Hellsing_

The queen sighed as she refolded the letter.

“His other daughter would be older than Integra was...She has probably passed by now as well...Our best chance is to find her oldest child, if she has any children, to take over the company” she said and the guard nodded.

“...Send Seras and Alucard to find them. Right away” She said

“Of course my lady” he said and left her, the woman sighing some.

“I hope I’ve made the right decision to send Alucard...” she said to herself, standing and going to her chambers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if anyone else sees it but I have a duplicated end note on this chapter from the previous chapter. So imma put the actual end notes here.
> 
> End note- Short chapter is short again *~*;;

“What!?” Alucard hissed as he read the formal letter from the queen that Seras brought him. He could not believe he had to go find some _kid_ that was to take Integra’s place...to be his _master_. He refused to partake in this. No _human_ would be **_his_** master unless he found them to be suitable.

“Master..Calm down..This is a request from her majesty..Its not like we can say no. Besides...maybe it would be for the best that someone take over Hellsing and keep it running...” the blonde vampire said, looking up at the other man.

“I will _not_ allow some random human to come into this home and control me like their my master...Integra was my master and unless I decided otherwise she will remain my only master” he said, glaring at her as he crumbled the paper in his gloved hand. The smaller sighed a little and lightly touched his arm.

“...Could you just try to do this...for...for miss Hellsing...? I’m sure if the queen asked before she...passed, she would force you to do this whether you wanted to or not.” she said and he fell silent.

“If it is for the queen, I suppose I do have to do this...” He said and Seras smiled, nodding.

“Alright then~! Come on then, I already have the jet waiting for us~!” she said with a smile.

* * *

_**???’s POV** _

When I woke up I felt...odd. Not like I was sick or anything of the sort. Just like...something was going to happen soon. Whether this something was good or not, I wasn’t sure. I looked over at the time. 2:00 AM. It was morning already? Well. Happy birthday to me then.

* * *

The ride to America wasn’t all that long truthfully, as the vampires arrived at their destination. New York at 2 in the morning.

“I’ve never been to America before...but I heard the vampire population is kinda high in New York..” Seras said as she stood up, stretching. Alucard chuckled lightly.

“Oh well, all the more fun to have if someone gets in our way” he said and Seras smiled at seeing him acting more like his normal self again.

“Ah, I guess so. Come on then, Master, lets go to our hotel now. The sun will be coming up in a few hours and we should be inside by then” she said as they exited the jet, their ‘luggage’ being transported to their hotel. He only gave a small grin as he nodded, putting his hat on. He had felt a strange sensation as they landed that he couldn’t explain...he didn’t say anything about it though..but he felt almost..excited..like he knew something good was going to occur while they were there. Part of him was hopping for a massacre that he could partake in...but something else told him that it was even better than that.

Something so much better...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a filler chapter really, I'll get back onto the plot tomorrow :3

There was slight argument with the desk clerk about their large ‘luggage’ they were up in their large room, Seras drawing the curtains closed so the sun wouldn't get in the room when it rose.

“Master. I’m hungry...has our medical blood been brought up here...?” Seras asked and Alucard gave a grin.

“Soon, but I think I’ll be going for a walk before the sun is to come up” he said as he started walking to the door. ((A/N: No! Don’t let him out! XD I had to make that slight abridged joke there x3))Seras nodded some.

“Well, alright, I’m going to get some of the medical blood then go to sleep” she said and he soon left the room, leaving the hotel and walking along the empty street, a few cars passing by at times. He was bored and hoping to find some entertainment. It was when he was passing by a park that he heard a woman scream. A grin spread on his lips. It seems his hopes were answered as he turned to walk into the park. He could smell fresh blood in the air and he licked his lips. Maybe he could get a snack as well. At the hotel Seras had a bad feeling that Alucard was going to get himself into trouble.

“No...He wouldn’t do that...what am I saying? My master always gets into some kind of trouble” she said as she quickly left the hotel to find him. Alucard was getting into trouble indeed. It had been some pitiful excuse for a vampire attacking a girl, not even for her blood, and Alucard was more than happy to dispose of him. He chuckled as he walked over to the pair.

“Huh? The fuck are you?” the vampire asked as he turned to look at Alucard, his hand holding the girl up by her throat. The black haired vampire only grinned as he pulled out his guns.

“You’re worst nightmare”

The other vampire only stared at him a moment before he burst out laughing.

“You? Oh wow that's priceless!” he laughed and Alucard smirked as he aimed for the other’s arm,wanting to mess with him before he killed him. It caused the vampire to cry out in pain from the blessed bullet that pierced his arm, blood splattering on the ground. Alucard laughed as the other vampire growled, also grinning as a gun was pulled on him. His body shook from each gunshot that hit him, falling to the ground as one hit his head. He heard the other vampier chuckle.

“That's what you get, dumb ass” the vampire said and stopped as he heard the ‘dead’ man laughing, softly at first but it grew into maniacal laughter. A dark aura seemed to radiate of his body as he rose to his feet.

“What the fuck?” he heard the other vampire say and he grinned.

“I’m a vampire too. You cant kill me like that” he said with a grin, sending a wave of bullets into him until he fell to the ground in a pile of blood, writhing in pain.

“Oh you’re so cute. What? Are blessed bullets too much for you?” he asked with a laugh.  
“Master what are you doing??” he paused as he heard Seras.

“Oh so you decided to join me?” he said, grinning at her. She sighed, running over.

“I knew you’d get into some sort of trouble” she said and saw the woman.

“Is she...?” she asked and he shot a bullet into the bleeding vampires heart, killing him. Well his fun was ruined now.

“No. She must have passed out...Just leave her on a bench, I’m going back to the hotel” he said and left without a word. She groaned but did as she was told, following after him.


	4. Chapter 4

It seemed like the day passed quite fast for Alucard as he slept in his coffin, awaking occasionally when he felt something was wrong....But there wasn’t anything.

 _‘What the hell is wrong with me?’_ he thought to himself

‘Its just from trying to find this damned person...yes, thats what it is. Hm, I believe that night has fallen again...’ he thought as he opened the lid to his coffin, getting out and stretching very lightly as he moved to exit the room.

 **Police girl, where are you?** he asked telepathically as he stepped out of his room, feeling thirsty after his rest.

“In here Master~!” the little draculina said, seeming a little too chipper that morning, which made him a little wary.

“What has you so excited, Seras?” he asked, leaning in the door way. The girl came over and smiled at him, giving him a glass of blood to help his thirst.

“I think I found who we’re looking for” she said and he eyed her.

“Well? Who is it then?” He asked

“Her name is Alexandria Johnson, she lives in the middle of the city in a small home inherited from her parents. She should just be getting home; if we leave now we should get over there before she gets too comfortable” she said and he only nodded. After some time they left, taking a cab over to her address.

* * *

  
_**Alexandria’s POV** _

I’ve been feeling odd all day since I woke up this morning..it was just...like I’ve been waiting for something to happen all day. So odd I know but its been like this all day. I shook my head as I unlocked the door to my empty home, stepping in and flipping the lights on. I hadn’t heard the talking in the front room until I had already opened the door. My green eyes widened as I saw two people in my living room, a man and a woman.

“Oh look who decided to show up, I told you we were early Seras” said the man, who seemed to have made himself comfortable on my couch, the woman leaning against the wall, looking at me as soon as the light was on.

“Oh Master stop, we’re frightening her” the woman said, a british accent thick on her voice. She stood up straight and I managed to find my voice finally.

“..W...Who are you?” I asked and the man smirked, about to say something but the woman cut him off

“We come on behalf of Her Majesty, The Queen of England” she said formally and I thought my jaw drop slightly. The man chuckled and stood up

“Yes we are telling the truth my dear. Our..former master, Sir Integra Hellsing has recently passed and we have traced her bloodline until we came to you. Meaning, you are the new heir to the Hellsing Organization, Miss Alexandria” He said and I was still awestruck, unable to speak again. After some time I found the words to say.

“W..What...I don’t understand..I’m not related to anyone by the name Hellsing...isn’t that family from that vampire book, Dracula...? Th-thats beside the point. Why are you in my house late at night..could this not have waited until morning?” I said and the woman, Seras I assumed, where that man had called her that, sighed.

“...You should sit down. There are things that need to be explained...” she said and I sighed, nodding. I walked over to the couch and sat down, crossing my legs.

“...Then explain” I said in a blunt tone and the man stared at me. I was a little more irked than surprised by now.

“Are you deaf?” I said and he chuckled, smirking.

“I apologize Miss Alexandria. First I am Alucard, a...servant to the Hellsing family... To start, the Hellsings deal with the damned stupid creatures that think they can kill all they want with no consequences..like vampires for instance” I listened to every word and looked a little disbelieving at the end of it.

“What? Do you really take me for that much of a fool?” I said and he laughed some.

“Of course not. I speak only the truth...as why would a vampire lie about his own existence?” he said and I had a small stare down with him before I decided to speak.

“....Prove it”

**Author's Note:**

> Short chapter is short o-o Hope that didn't suck too bad! It sounded so much better in my head ; w ;


End file.
